


Parting

by Marf_Redux



Series: Transformation Divergence Two, [15]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: End of a Relationship, M/M, accusations of Shiro leaving him for Keith, characters are from alternate season 8 based reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26248747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marf_Redux/pseuds/Marf_Redux
Summary: Shiro has to end the relationship he began before he was given Kuron's memories by the Black Lion.
Relationships: Curtis/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Transformation Divergence Two, [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1332607
Kudos: 2





	Parting

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are disabled. I have my reasons for this and they are in my profile if you simply must know why. I tell you this so you will be forewarned in case you don't want to read fics that disable them.
> 
> Kudos are appreciated and thank you in advance to anyone who leaves them.

Parting

“I wasn’t expecting to see you tonight,” Curtis said as he let him into his quarters on the ship. “I mean I haven’t seen much of you since this whole thing started but I’m glad your here.” He could hear how nervous the other man was and he wondered if he knew what was coming. 

“We really need to talk Curtis,” he said and saw the other man’s shoulders slump and then he stood up straighter. “I’m sorry about this.” He was, he wished he could continue just going through the motions but after getting his clones memories sand hving the disconnect end he just needed time to process and there was no room for a relationship especially one he was sure wouldn’t last.

“You know I expected this ever since I heard that the you of this world is dating the Keith of this world,” Curtis said after a moment surprising him.. “I just thought I’d have a little more time with you before you dumped me for him.” 

“I’m not dumping you for Keith or anyone,” he said deciding not to point out he hadn’t known his other self was dating Keith. “After everything with the lions and gaining the clones memories I just need time to sort out who I am now.” He could tell Curtis didn’t believe him and he couldn’t make him.

“You should just go,” Curtis said finally pointing at the door. He sighed and turned and left knowing there was no point in staying and fighting about things. He had hoped it would go better but at least it was over now.

The End


End file.
